If I Could Just Sit With You Awhile
by Listelia
Summary: Fanfic based on GOD'S QUIZ (Did no one realised the entire series were an actual - maybe unintended - crossover ? Seasonned with bits and pieces of M. Brain and Bones and the Experts ?And really well done !) Post season 3 ('coz there's NO WAY it could have ended like that!) so watch out for tons of spoilers. Detective Kang deals with the aftermath when she comes back to the team...
1. Changes & Secret

_**Basically, that's how I see it and I do believe anyone having watched "God's Quiz" and the series I'm quoting would agree. (Of course, none of the characters and stories and so on belong to me, as usual).**_

_**Doctor Han Jin-Woo is some younger Sherlock Holmes/ Mulder/ M. Brain.**_

_**Detective Kang is Watson/ Skully.**_

_**Detective Park is definitely Lestrade/ Skinner/ the policeman whom M. Brain keeps driving crazy - I can't remember is name, poor thing...**_

_**Chief Jo is a kinda Mrs Hudson, only upgrated.**_

_**The main reason I link this to 'the X-files' is of course especially for the on-going story of seasons 1 and 2 **__**and because the plots are (like Mr. Brain's investigations as well) VERY spooky**_.

_**Well, that's how I see it. Mo**__**stly, the crossover comes from a feeling I had while watching the series !**_

_**Anyway. On with the fic !**_

* * *

Things had change.

She hadn't noticed at the beginning. She was just back from the States and it had been frantic. Here, they were supposed to meet in the park where he had officially asked her out and next thing she knew, they were on their way to the hospital.

_Sirens. Lights. Gasping for air and comfort in Chief Jo's arms, asking them what on Earth was wrong with him._

She couldn't yet process the whole story – of course he had avoided telling her everything – so she had chosen to trust them when they said he was going to be okay.

She had never met _the other one_. Han Jin-woo kept sending her happy cheezy weirdy textos everyday while she was away. The only time he didn't was when his twin took ownership of their body for 3 days – and the Phantom wasn't in love with her, so he didn't care about the daily lovey-dovey message.

She _really_ couldn't picture a cold arrogant mean Han Jin-Woo. Her boyfriend wasn't perfect or the most humble person in the world, but he would have never hurt anyone – not even his ennemies.

Of the whole story, the only thing she understood was his desire to see her again being his whole self, without the creepy device that kept asleep the Phantom. But taking it off abruptly after almost a year of carrying it had consequences.

She didn't know how you could actually rejoice about it. Seung Do had done a little bittersweet dance of victory – but chief Jo had cried silently.

The 47,4% of his brain he wanted to get rid of a year before she left for America – and hadn't resumed too in the end – were litterally fried at the instant he took off the device.

And consequently, it had killed the split personnality he had suffered so much from.

She sometimes wondered if his teacher had preseen that. Maybe the father figure, who never could quite forgive himself for what he had done to his student, knew it would happen and finally free Han Jin-woo from his _other self_. Just like he had taken on himself to save the young doctor from deciding who to save on that awful day, he had prepared for his almost son a way to escape the half-life he would have to live with the device.

But even if he was obviously relieved without the threat of the return of the Phantom, in some ways, Han Jin-Woo was grieving for his other self. Nobody else missed him, though.

Well, she wasn't completely sure. She sometimes missed the smart-ass doctor she had met 3 years ago. She had noticed the changes between the happy-go-lucky bragging genius who had realized he was sick with no hope of cure and still tried to pretend he was okay and the boyfriend she finally met again after the surgery.

Without 47,4% of his brain he was still twice as clever as anybody else. But he was almost shy about it. He'd brag about a thousand other things – nobody could be fooled, though – and was cheeky and a spoiled brat, but he had a new reserved attitude during the autopsies. When he was never ashamed to show his great broad knowledge, now he was only giving the accurate answer to their questions. And that only.

He had been the most cheerful and babbling person she'd ever met, but now he sometimes fell in a quiet thoughful silence and his eyes – focused on something she couldn't see or understand – were sad.

Of course, he'd shake himself off this brooding when she called him, but she hated even more when he was sitting at the back of the car. Because she felt – no, she _knew_ – he needed to be right next to her, looking into her eyes to remember he was himself – _fully himself_, with wounds and painful memories, yes – but exactly the person she had fallen in love with.

Other things had change, too.

At the beginning, she didn't believe they had, because he was doing a great job at pretending nothing had happened in the past year, like if they were the same old giggling combo.

She had put on the trials they'd been through the way the team was taking care of him – after all, they'd done the same after his comeback the second year. Now, they never had a meeting right after the autopsy, as they used to do before. They'd finish the suturing, take off the scrubs and call on a break. She was very puzzled, the first time.

Because of the reporting from her year of study in the States, she had been away– much to her dislike and distress – while he was still in the hospital and the first weeks of his return to work.

Detective Park had taken her aside, said it was the new routine they had started after the surgery and she trusted Chief Jo and her team, so she went along without asking more.

She didn't realise they were doing this to allow him to lay down on the new sofa –_ why on Earth did they have a sofa, now, in the office ? It was a piece of furniture you'd find in the boss' office or the teachers'._

He dozed a bit before the next brainstorming about the body and they cuddled – well, she pretended she was just sitting next to him and he was obviously asking for a lot more than decence would allow – and then chief Jo would call for the meeting.

He was still eating a lot more than his small frame would have let you expect and still drove her insane with his complains about the cold wheather and the fact it was tiring to run around taking the witnesses' depositions. She only understood how more true this was now the day he kept on asking for a break with all sorts of odds reasons. She didn't slow down the whole day, grabbed a pair of sandwiches to make him stop his attempts… and at the last house, she frozed when the lady suddenly asked in concern : "_omo_ ! Are you feeling okay, child ?". When she turned to him, his nose was bleeding and even though he flashed his special sorry smile, he couldn't hide his livid cheeks and the sweat on his forehead.

She felt guilty for 3 days and he tried to cheer her up with all his might, never succeeding. Seung Do was the one who explained Han Jin-woo's brain was now in need of twice as much rest and proteins than before. She could have punched her stupid boyfriend for not telling her in proper words and making her _guess_ he wasn't faking the need of a break.

_One magnifiscent genius of a doctor who was the worst in taking care of his own body !_

_Gosh._

But she loved him and he loved her and this hadn't change at all.

So she got her mind on that, and that only, and tried to go along with the changes that didn't really matter.

And this was probably why she didn't see it coming.

Because small changes actually _did_ matter.


	2. Almonds and Coffee

- You're coughing.

- _Acht _! Let me tell you _once more_ – it's just a _sneeze _!

Kang Gyeung Hee had trouble hiding her teasing smile.

- Sounds very much like a cough to me…

Han Jin-woo glared at her, all mighty and furious. She loved making him go nuts.

And it _did_ look like he had the beginning of a cold.

- Maybe someone's talking about you, she suggested. "Aren't your ears itching as well?"

He frowned, thought for a second, then grinned.

- They do! It's definitely a fan of mine singing my praise somewhere in this world!

He looked very pleased with himself.

- Good, said Gyeung Hee, her arms crossed on the car. "Since we found out, shall we go back to the office, now, or do you still need to snoop around?"

- I'm not snooping around, detective Kang. I'm never _snoooooping_. I'm being observant.

- Uhu. Back seat or assistant's place?

He raised his eyes.

- You're so condescendant. Did the States do this to you or was it some of your original features?

She laughed aloud.

He slipped in the car, next to her, cuddled his neck into the thick fur of his hood.

- Let's not waste more time, detective.

- Ha!

He could never let her have the last word, really.

- So, what do you think? The girl did it, isn't it? The murderer had to be very small to sneak through the cellar window.

- Not necessarily.

She glanced at him, keeping an eye on the road as she drove to the city center.

- Why?

- Imagine you could somehow dislock your bones. It wouldn't be as hard to shrink through such a small opening. If anyone could do so, than the girl would be innocent.

She thought for a while.

He fiddled with the seat belt, finished his bag of almonds and crushed it in the glove box.

- But do we have any suspects with such a disease?

- I'm thirsty.

- Almonds do that. Do we, doctor?

He sighed, turned his big brown eyes to her.

- It's not a disease, detective. It's merely a wonder a well-trained human body can achieve. You need to look for circus artists.

He looked tired.

- Shall we go home instead? It's dark and cold. We can give our report tomorrow. I'm sure everybody has already left.

He looked at his watch.

- Nice try, Gyeung Hee-ah, but it's not even 5 pm.

- 'kay.

She kept driving and he kept silent for awile. She finally parked next to their favorite caffee.

- Let's give ourselves a treat for finding the cellar window clue, she sing-sang, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door.

- I'll just stay here, he murmured. "You go if you want, I'm not hungry."

She looked at him, concerned.

- I thought you were thirsty.

He coughed.

- I'm fine.

She raised an eyebrow.

- Sure, doctor Han.

She leaned over and put a hand on his forehead. He pushed it away impatiently.

- I think you're running a fever.

- It makes people think better, he growled. "_Acht _! Are you getting that nice black coffee with whipped cream and chocolate topping, or not?"

She cracked a smile, relieved.

- Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way.

She wrapped her coat around her and sprinted to the shop.

_"Nice black coffee with whipped cream and chocolate topping", eh? Could the guy be less obvious?_

She was glad to be in the warmth, filling her nostrils with strong coffee scent and sweet smell of pastries, instead of the retching of blood and disinfectant they were spending their days in.

She came back with a paper cone of fresh almonds and two coffees.

- There you go, she said, sitting in front of the wheel. "They didn't have any more chocolate topping, so I asked the waitress to make it a caramel one. You like it too, isn't it?"

With no answer, she turned to him and sighed.

- Good night, doctor Han.

She stuck his mug between the seats and put the almonds on his lap. He didn't move, sound asleep. His cheeks were a bit red and his breathing came a little labored.

- You should listen to me, sometimes…

She could have sworn he heard her, with the perfect timing of this offensive snore.

She smiled to herself, while backing up and heading to the office.

She was so glad to be back.


End file.
